


小小的木板船

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kingsman (Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →base on時刃大大更新的自介（我好開心啊安柯小船似乎有人care about it）→安柯在咖啡廳的小小對話→為了感謝時刃，最重要也是最雷的……KSM crossover（不要打我我自己鞭數十）（2020追記）2017年安柯頗為小眾還加上crossover根本亂來，所以開玩笑說是小小的木板船
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 1





	小小的木板船

雖然並不是將降谷零想著一個陰暗的人，但如此的容光煥發，卻也是江戶川柯南始料未及之處。

他認真覺得這是一套和小學生在咖啡廳碰面可以穿的衣服，而這個小學生還能夠看懂這身的好？偏偏正好是那位能夠理解服裝品質的人，柯南猶豫半餉，最後還是決定坦然讚賞，滿足了男子炫耀的心態：「是很好的西裝呢，在英國訂做的嗎？」

宛如驕傲的孔雀，對於品味受到認可這點感到欣喜，降谷還是意思意思地收斂了點得意：「難得發現一間好店，就全套都訂做了。」

對於降谷零不可救藥追求雅痞時尚的這點感到有趣又有點可愛，柯南也收下了對方送給自己的紀念品，將金屬書籤立刻拆封夾入讀到一半的書中，同時笑著回應：「薪水還夠嗎？」

「我可是身兼數職的，薪水當然也是數倍。」真真假假地替自己在治裝上未曾手軟的行為找到藉口，降谷端起馬克杯喝了口咖啡，然後隨意將一個紅色電話亭的鑰匙圈扔進紙袋，在包裝上有點嫌惡地寫上了赤井的名字。

因為還是買了紀念品給赤井而自我厭惡的神情顯露無疑，降谷卻又在想起什麼回憶時改作饒富興味的沉思：「這次哈利還作主替我打了折，比想像中還划算呢。」

「誰？」聽見陌生的西洋姓名，柯南只是維持了幾秒的呆愣，立刻似笑非笑地露出微妙表情：「是降谷先生又在酒館認識的男孩？該不會還一起喝了奶油啤酒？」

並沒有對柯南揶揄的部份加以置喙，降谷只是垂下眼角，露出放鬆又滿足的表情：「不是酒館（Pub），是在餐酒館（Bistro）認識的。哈利也不是個男孩，而是道地的紳士。」

「真難想像你們這樣的組合會在餐酒館相識。」仔細卻不動聲色地研讀了降谷的滿足感從何而來，柯南最後應該是下了某種判斷，也就隨之放鬆了身體，或許還有那麼點被吊起來的疑心：「併桌？你應該不是那種人。」

「我當然是那種人，我是指，親切又樂於分享的人。」沒有覺得自己是在說睜眼瞎話，降谷挑眉，覺得這正是個和人簡單吐露的時機──畢竟他答應了那群英國紳士，有些事情永遠屬於「這一邊」的祕密：「哈利和他的……同伴與外國人起了衝突，我正好湊巧幫上忙。作為回報，我得到了一群有趣的英國紳士作為嚮導，帶我走了一趟別具特色的英國之旅。」

當然在這趟旅行中順道解決的麻煩、獲得的利益、發現的祕密，恐怕就得像是西裝店底下的特殊通道一樣，永遠只是知道的人所知道的了。

「哼嗯。」發出不明意義的應和聲，柯南像是在推敲這誇張敘事中有多少可信度，他的手下意識擺弄起桌上降谷腕邊的袖釦：「聽起來真是收穫豐富。降谷先生真是好心有好報。」

「說不上好心，也就是利益所驅罷了。」完全不在乎屢次發言中的自相矛盾，降谷只是想起衝突當時突然看見那神奇的雨傘工夫與有趣不已的各種道具，令他突然想起某個也是滿身都有小玩意的男孩，這才出手一幫而已：「除了服裝的折扣，他們也送了我許多有趣的東西呢。」

這次連聲音都沒發出，柯南沉默玩弄袖釦的動作越發頻繁，降谷全然沒把精密竊聽器可能會被男孩玩壞的憂慮放在心上，他本就略略下垂的眼角，因為笑瞇雙眼而顯得更為親切，其中的精明與算計也因此掩得更深。

「欸……」好半天才吐露一聲嘆息，降谷伸手的動作卻帶有與嘆氣不合的欣喜，用力揉了揉柯南的頭髮：「哈利親口對我偷偷承認和他的同伴是『最特殊而緊密的信任關係』了，從頭到尾沒我的事，放心？」

無視柯南彆扭的反抗與否認，降谷只是好笑心想，眼前的人怎麼還不明白，正如同那兩位英國紳士，男孩遲早會和自己建立那樣的聯繫。

那或許也同樣可以稱為命運？將咖啡一口飲盡，降谷笑而不語，開始擅自想像起未來用那些道具和男孩交鋒的有趣景象。

**Author's Note:**

> （2017.05.18）  
> KSM我和哥哥一起看的所以就很自然地看過去了，當時沒想什麼（和哥哥一起看東西時我的腐女力基本上會直降……）
> 
> 總之因為時刃更新自介的一句話，我就突然狂戰士化這樣……小船!!!（囈語）  
> 畢竟我覺得KSM某種程度也是滿功夫霹靂片的>0<  
> 各種可愛的小道具和柯南異曲同工不覺得嗎……-///////-  
> 然後根據我去倫敦的短短十數天經驗，我猜降谷零一定會狂刷他的卡治裝
> 
> 以上，只是想要嘗試看看平穩理智地ship小船……（喉嚨中伸出手）  
> 不覺得講話變來變去又騷包又很容易腦波弱狂買的降谷零小小可愛嗎-///////-


End file.
